Freddy's Resurrection:Part 2:October 31st
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: Freddy was supposedly killed by Raven 3 months ago. And Jason was able to rest in peace. But then who's the new masked killer? And what exactly does he want with Raven? Rated M for strong language, Sexual Content, and Lots of gore. BBxRae
1. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FREDDY VS JASON**

_The events in this story take place approximately three months after the decapitation of Freddy Krueger at the hands of Raven! The date is October 27th 2010!_

**Titans Tower, 10:03 PM...**

Awww, c'mon Rae!" Whined Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was begging Raven to go with him to see the new movie, "A Christmas Carol" starring Jim Carrey. Raven obviously didn't want to.

"No" She said sternly.

"Why not!?"

"Because it's pointless. Why don't you just rent the original "Christmas Carol"?" Asked Raven.

"Because Jim Carrey is in this one, and hes hilarious!"

"Ughh, fine. I'll go with you, even if it does torture me" Said Raven in a defeated sorta tone.

"Yay, you won't regret it!" Shouted Beast Boy as he grabbed her hand and ran off to leave the tower.

"I doubt it" She mumbled.

**Hell...**

"It is almost time. Just a few more days." Said a familiar sinister voice.

"And your positive, this time will be different" Said another familiar voice.

"Absolutely. Jason might have fucked the plans up for a while, but in a few days an old killer is going to emerge, on October 31st. I just need to figure out how to get him from Haddonfield to Jump City" Said the first voice.

"Raven might have defeated me once. She left me for dead. But this time, the tables will turn" Said the second voice.

(Cue the evil laughter)

**Movie Theator, 10:45 PM...**

"Haha, this dude is great!" Laughed Beast Boy.

"Hilarious" Said Raven sarcastically.

"Aww, c'mon Rae, lighten up. Tell ya what. After the movie, I'll take you to that tea place you like. Deal?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, alright. Deal." Said Raven.

"You love me" Teased Beast Boy.

"I _tolerate_ you" Teased Raven back.

They both laughed. Soon after the movie was over, they walked to Raven's favorite tea shop. After about thirty minutes of tea and conversing they decided to head back to the Tower. Shortly after, everyone was asleep.

**Hell...**

"12:00" Laughed a sinister voice.

"Four more days to go, and then he's leaving home" Said the other voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Terra's Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**10/28/10**

**TITANS TOWER, 10:00 AM, ...**

Beast Boy woke up to the startling sound of his alarm clock. He grumbled sleepily and pressed the snooze button. He laid back down to go to sleep. But then the door to his room swished open.

"Friend, Beast Boy, you shall join us in the devouring of early morning foods" Said Starfire.

"Uhh, you mean breakfast, Star?" Asked Beast Boy grumpily.

"Precisely" Said Starfire cheerily.

"Ughhh, alright. I'll be out in a minute" Said Beast Boy.

Starfire then left his room. Beast Boy got up, showered, and then changed into his doom patrol suit. He left his room to go to the kitchen. Waiting for him at the door was Raven.

"Hey sleepyhead" Said Raven sweetly.

"Uhh, hey dawlface" Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me out last night" Said Raven shyly.

"So, you did enjoy the movie? I told you Jim Carrey was hilarious!" Laughed Beast Boy.

"Uhh, sure" Raven teased.

Soon after they said their good mornings to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, and ate breakfast.

**Hell...**

"We need someone to entertain them to pass the time" Said a demonic voice.

"Who do you have in mind?" Said a less demonic, but demonic voice all the same.

"An old friend of the titans" Cackled the demon.

**Jump City Cemetery, 1:30 PM...**

In the far back corner of the cemetery, lay the grave of former titan Tara Markov, better known as Terra. Deep down inside her burial tomb, a demonic prescence was attacking her subconciously.

"Come back and kill the titans" It said over and over again.

Terra's eyes opened wide revealing, not yellow, but black slits. She used her powers to dig her way out of the ground. She left the cemetery.

**Titans Tower, 6:30 PM... **

Robin was talking to Starfire in the kitchen about earth customs, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing with the gamestation, and Raven was sitting on the couch next to them reading an Anne Rice novel.

"Dammit!" Cried Beast Boy.

"Beat your little green butt again BB" Chuckled Cyborg.

Raven smirked at this. Cyborg looked at her. He raised his eyebrow.

"What's with the face, Raven?" Asked Cyborg cautiously.

"I don't know" Said Raven in a weird voice.

All of a sudden a huge boulder crashed through the wall of the tower. Cyborg, Beast Boy, And Raven jumped back in shock. Robin and Starfire entered the room ready to fight. When they saw who had thrown the boulder through the wall they all gasped.

"Te-Terra?" Asked Beast Boy.

Terra just stared at him with her emotionless black eyes. Then she used her powers to throw a rain of boulders through the room crushing everything they came in contact with, and knocking Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg unconcious.

"Terra, stop!" Screamed Beast Boy.

Terra threw a small rock at Beast Boy. It hit him on the side of his face and rendered him unconcious. He fell to the floor with a thud. She flew over to him on her boulder and lifted a sharp boulder over his head. Just then a dark aura surrounded Terra's body and threw her against the wall.

"Stay away from him" Growled Raven.

An evil smile played across Terra's lips. Raven stood her ground defiantly. Terra threw a boulder at Raven. Raven surrounded it with her aura and launched it at Terra's gut. The sharp edge of the boulder cut through Terra's stomach. Blood poured out of her gut into a puddle on the floor. She looked down at her stomach and then back up at Raven. A thick stream of blood poured out of her mouth. But she seemed unaffected by the loss of blood. She raised her hands abover her head as a boulder appeared behind her. Raven gasped in horror. The boulder was launched right at Raven's head. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact. It never came. She opened her eyes slowly and cautiously. Standing in front of her was Beast Boy. She had turned into a rhino and protected Raven from the blow.

Terra stood there transfixed by this. Beast Boy protecting Raven had released some of Terra's repressed memories. The memories started to flow back into Terra's brain. Her first meeting with the titans, her and Raven's scruffle, her and Beast Boy's 'date', how she had almost kissed him, how she had been Slade's apprentice and tried to kill them, and how she had defeated Slade. She let out a pained high pitched scream. Then a cloud of smoke filled the room. As soon as the smoke cleared, Terra was no longer there. On the floor layed a skeleton. Terra's skeleton. It then turned into dust and flew off into the wind. Raven and Beast Boy stood transfixed at the sight along with the other titans, who had regained conciousness.

"Uhhh, okay?" Said Cyborg.

"That was strange" Said Cyborg.

Raven then felt a terrible pain in her head and fell to the floor unconcious. The last word she had heard before falling into unconciousness was Beast Boy screaming her name.

**Hell...**

"Dammit, Terra failed"

"This I know"

"Ughh, It does not matter. Three more days still remain"

**10/29/10**

**Titans Tower, 1:34 AM...**

Raven's eyes drifted open tiredly. She looked around the room she was in. She was in the medical bay. Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Beast Boy. He was fast asleep. Raven decided to wake him up. She tugged on his shoulder. Beast Boy shot up defensively and sighed when he saw that it was Raven who had awoken him.

"Raven, are you alright?" Asked Beast Boy calmly.

"I...I think so" Replied Raven.

Beast Boy slipped into the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. He kissed her neck affectionately. She let out a weak giggle. Beast Boy smiled at this. Raven's expression then turned back to seriousness.

"I think my father's still alive" Said Raven.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy, a little louder than intended.

"Yes" Said Raven sadly.

"It can't be...It just can't be" Muttered Beast Boy.

**Hell...**

"Ahh, but it can be, young green one" Said the demonic voice to noone in particular. This demonic voice belonged to Trigon the Terrible.

"And the carnage is just beginning" He chuckled evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. New Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS,HALLOWEEN, OR THE CHARACTER, FREDDY KRUEGER!**

**20/29/10**

**Titans Tower, 10:00 AM...**

Raven woke abruptly. She was laying in the hospital bed. Beast Boy was asleep next to her. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg entered the room.

"We were called to a mission in Florida. Do you think you two will be able to hold down the fort til we get back?" Asked Robin.

"Sure" Said Raven sleepily.

"Alright, we'll see you when we get back" Said Robin.

Then the three titans left. Beast Boy and Raven were alone.

**Hell...**

"Phase one: Complete" Said Trigon

"Great" Said the other voice. This voice belonged to the soul of Freddy Krueger.

"The three meddlesome titans are gone. Michael should have no trouble now. Freddy, you have your job?" Asked Trigon.

"Yes sir"

Trigon grinned evilly.

"Lets get this thing started then"

**Titans Tower, 1:30 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were cuddling on the couch.

"I wonder what their mission was" Said Beast Boy.

"I dont know" Said Raven.

"Well me and you are alone now" Said Beast Boy.

"Don't get any ideas" Replied Raven.

Beast Boy chuckled.

Just then, sleep overcame Raven like a spell

Then the nightmares started.

**Raven's Nightmare...**

_Raven was standing in the middle of a street. She observe her surroundings. She seemed to be in a little town. It was probably late, because it was nighttime. Just then she heard police sirens. They stopped outside of a house right across the street from where she was standing. A little boy came outside. He was wearing a clown costume and a pale white mask that resembled the face of William Shatner. She gave a puzzled look. Then she noticed that he was covered in blood and was holding a butcher knife._

_A police man than spoke to him._

_"Michael, what did you do!?" Yelled the man. He then pulled the mask off his head. _

_The boy had short brown hair. But what Raven noticed the most was the boy's eyes. They were black and emotionless. The boy named Michael said nothing back to the police officer. He just stared at him. Then paramedics came out of the house carrying three stretchers which seemed to have dead people lieing in them._

_"He murdered his mother's boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and his older sister. His younger sister is still alive and appears unharmed" Said the officer into a police radio._

_Raven gasped at the scene. This little boy had just murdered three people. All of a sudden, a burned man appeared in front of her. Freddy Kruger. _

_"Hey girly" He said viciously._

_"You! I killed you!" Yelled Raven._

_"Yeah...Not really" Replied Freddy._

_Raven just glared at him._

_"This Michael kid seems pretty wacko, dont he?" Asked Freddy._

_Again, Raven just glared at him._

_"How would you like it if I have him kill your boy toy?" Asked Freddy._

_"You even touch Beast Boy, and so help me-" Started Raven._

_"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Interrupted Freddy. _

_"I will kill you" Answered Raven._

_"Hah, __**HAH**__! Good luck with that, bitch! Didn't you already try that?" Asked Freddy._

_Raven then went to hit him, but then he vanished and reappeared behind her. He swiped her with his claws but they only went right through her, as if he was a ghost._

_"Dammit, not strong enough yet" He muttered._

_Then everything went black..._

**Titans Tower, 6:42 PM...**

Beast Boy was tugging Raven's shoulder, trying to wake her up. She was shaking madly in her sleep. Just then she woke up with a gasp.

"**FREDDY!**" She screamed.

"Raven! It was just a nightmare" Said Beast Boy soothingly.

"No, It...it seemed so real" Said Raven quietly.

"What happened" Asked Beast Boy.

"There was some boy named Michael, he killed three people" Started Raven.

"Yeah" Said Beast Boy urging her to continue.

"And Freddy showed up saying he was going to have the kid kill you" Whispered Raven.

She then broke down into sobs.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Relax Rae, it was only a dream" Said Beast Boy.

_'How can you be so sure?'_ Thought Raven.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Concert

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FREDDY KRUEGER, THE JONAS BROTHERS OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS!**

**2/29/10**

**Titans Tower, 8:00 PM...**

"Hey Rae, some band is playing at the club tonight, do you wanna go?" Asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch. Beast Boy was bored out of his mind. Raven on the other hand, was thinking deeply about the nightmare. She heard Beast Boy's question.

"Sure Beast Boy" Said Raven.

She would do anything to forget about the nightmare even for a little while.

"Alright let's go" Said Beast Boy cheerfully.

**Hell...**

"Has the message been delivered?" Asked Trigon.

"Yes master" Said Freddy evilly.

"Excellent" Said Trigon.

An evil grin slipped across his lips.

**Camp Crystal Lake, 8:30 PM...**

Jason was restless. Ever since Freddy's defeat he should have been able to rest in peace. Dreams of Raven, Freddy, and a huge red demon plauged his mind. Then he decided what it meant. He left Camp Crystal Lake for his journey back to Jump City.

**The Club, 8:55 PM...**

"Are you alright?" Asked Beast Boy concernedly

"Yeah I'm fine" Lied Raven.

The two were seated on the stools in the corner of the club. There was a huge crowd of people standing in the middle of the club waiting for the band.

All of a sudden the lights went off. Three young boys came out on the stage. They didn't seem that old at all. The oldest was probably twenty-two years old.

Two of the boys picked up guitars. The one without a guitar, put his hand on the mic and spoke into it.

"How you doin' Jump City? We're the Jonas Brothers. And we want you all to know that you have to live to party!" Shouted the frontman.

A fast paced song started to play, then one of the boys with a guitar started to sing.

_I was sittin' at home watchin TV all alone  
I'm so tired of ruteens, the day goes on and on  
So I pick up the phone, call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go  
Yeah _

"Raven, these guys are pretty good" Said Beast Boy inspecting the band.

Raven smiled. Beast Boy then got an idea. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the crowd. Raven didn't try to refuse. Then the boy with the mic began to sing.

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock and roll _

Then the guitarist sang again.

_We were out on the floor, yeah we danced the night away  
Then she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay  
But I begged her for one more song, let the music play  
Yeah _

The song continued for a little while longer. When it was done, the band said their names.

"That's Kevin" Said the lead singer pointing to the older guitarist. Kevin smiled at the crowd and a lot of girls squealed in delight.

"This is Nick" Said the singer pointing to the younger singing guitarist. Nick smiled and more girls squealed in delight.

"I'm Joe" Said the singer. The whole room squealed in delight.

"And we're the Jonas Brothers!" Said the boys all together.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Raven smirked at this.

"All these girls are throwing themselves at them" Said Raven.

"Hey, most girls love the guys in these pop bands" Said Beast Boy with a chuckle.

The band then started up another song. This song was fast paced, but not as fast as the first one. Joe began to sing.

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one she'd see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine_

Beast Boy laughed.

"These guys are so cliche" Said Raven.

"Yeah" Agreed Beast Boy.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes where I wanna be  
Another 6 minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
I need six minutes_

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy_

The song ended after the chorus was played two more times. Beast Boy and Raven weren't really impressed. All the other people seemed to be though, due to their deafening screams.

We've got one more song to play for your guys" Said Joe after they got done playing 3 more songs.

"Thank god" Said Raven. Beast Boy chuckeld. A big beat song began to play, complete with trumpets. Nick began to sing.

_Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
You were visibly upset  
Telling me I made a bad move  
But I didn't do nothing  
You start screaming, wake the neighbours  
Now everybody's out for blood  
I didn't want no confrontation  
Because of you that's what I've got  
Well you got to chill out  
Cause baby I don't want to fight with you  
And every battle we've fought  
Just made us look like fools_

Beast Boy and Raven stared dumbstruck at Nick sing. He had so much emotion in his voice. Joe began to sing.

_No you can't have World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know  
Woah oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Everytime you attack  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And then I know  
Woah oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III  
World War III _

Beast Boy and Raven realized that these guys were amazing.

_Now your rounding up your army  
Turning all your troops on me  
Telling lies just to feel happy  
But I wont retaliate  
No_

The chorus was sung two more times and then the song ended. The band threw their instruments into the crowd. Then they left the stage. Beast Boy and Raven soon left.

**10/30/10**

**Titans Tower, 12:24 AM...**

Beast Boy and Raven had just gotten back to the tower about five minutes ago. Beast Boy had bought a copy of the bands cd at the merch stand. Beast Boy and Raven then plopped down on the couch. Soon after, they fell asleep.

**Hell...**

"One more day, Trigon. One more day" Said Freddy evilly.

"But I still don't know how to get him there" He added.

"Leave that to me" Chuckled Trigon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_


	5. Powerless

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS,HALLOWEEN, OR FREDDY KRUEGER**

**10/30/10**

**Titans Tower, 2:00 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven woke up to the alarm going off. Control Freak was stealing from a comic shop. Beast Boy and Raven left to put him back in jail.

**Hell...**

"Control Freak will unveil the next part of the plan" Said Trigon.

"What's that faggot gonna do?" Asked Freddy.

"That "faggot" is going to drain their powers with that remote" Said Trigon.

"Good thinking, Trigon" Chuckled Freddy evilly.

**Comic Shop, 2:15 PM...**

"You don't have issues 34-36 of Commander Zorgulon!" Shouted Control Freak in fury.

"No" Said the cashier in a small voice.

"Well, that sucks for you" Said Control Freak in a deadly voice.

He pressed a button on his remote and a bookshelf came to life and made it's way towards the girl. Just then a black aura engulfed the shelf and it exploded. Control Freak looked at the door in horror.

"Dude, now your stealing from comic shops?!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Yes Titans, and today will be your undoing" Said Control Freak.

He aimed his remote at Raven and Beast Boy and pressed a button. Nothing happened. Beast Boy blinked. He looked at himself and saw nothing was wrong. He looked at Raven, and she seemed okay as well. Beast Boy looked back at Control Freak with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uhh, dude? Nothing happened" Said Beast Boy.

"I know" Said Control Freak dissappointedly.

Raven engulfed Control Freak in her dark aura and threw him against the wall. He was knocked unconcious. The two titans then went back to the tower.

**Hell...**

"Nothing happened" Said Freddy.

"Just wait" Smirked Trigon.

**Titans Tower, 3:00 PM...**

"Well that was weird" Said Raven.

"Yeah" Said Beast Boy.

"Well, what now?" Asked Raven.

"I dunno"

Just then Beast Boy's ears weren't pointy anymore and his fang dissappeared.

"Uhhh, Beast Boy?" Asked Raven weirdly.

"Yeah, Rae"

"Uhh, go look in a mirror"

Beast Boy gave her a quizzical look and went to the mirror in the common room. He stared at his face for a minute. Then he noticed.

"**AHH MY EARS!**' Screeched Beast Boy.

"And your teeth" Added Raven.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, and to his horror, no longer had fangs. Then all of a sudden, the green from his hair faded away to blonde. His eyes went, if possible, even wider. Raven even let out a gasp.

"Your a blonde? Well that explains everything" She smirked.

"Raven, this is serious" Whined Beast Boy.

Then he looked at her and gasped.

"What?" Said Raven.

Beast Boy just stared at her.

She looked down and her cloak was no longer blue, but a pale gray.

"No" She gasped. She looked back up at Beast Boy and her eyes went wide.

He was no longer green, but instead he was caucasion. His eyes were still emerald green though.

"Damn" Was all Raven could say.

**Hell...**

Trigon and Freddy were having a ball.

"Ha.**HA**! This is great" Shouted Freddy.

"Indeed" Said Trigon.

**Titans Tower, 3:46 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven didn't have their powers anymore so now they were royally fucked.

"This is horrible" Whined Beast Boy.

**Hell...**

"Now" Ordered Trigon

"Cue part two of the nightmare crew" Sang Freddy.

**Titans Tower, 3:48 PM...**

Raven felt sleep overpower yet again. Then they started again.

**Raven's Nightmare...**

_Raven was standing in a nice house. A small boy entered the room. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. She looked over at the wall and saw a calander. She gasped. The date was October 31, 1978._

_"No" She whispered. _

_Just then the boy's eyes turned pure black. and he walked into a room. Raven followed the boy. He reached under his bed and pulled out an old pale William Shatner mask. He put it on his head and left the room. She continued to follow him. He walked downstairs and walked into a kitchen. He got a full roll of duct tape and a butcher knife and left the kitchen._

_He walked into what seemed to be the living room. Sitting in an armchair was a sleeping middle-aged man. He had long greasy hair and a gaunt look to his face. The boy tied the sleeping man down with the duct tape and taped the man's mouth shut. Raven's eyes widened. The boy then walked behind the man and put the knife to his throat. _

_"No" Shouted Raven._

_Too Late._

_The knife had been brought across the man's throat and a deep bloody gash appeared. Blood poured freely out of the wound. The man was dead within seconds. The boy than walked upstairs and waiting outside one of the rooms in the shadows. A man that looked to be about 20 years old walked out and went downstairs. Then the boy went into the room. Laying on the bed, half naked, was a young girl. She looked to be around 19-20 years old. She looked over at the boy._

_"Michael, what the FUCK are you doing in here!? Get the hell out!" She ordered._

_Michael said nothing. The girl got up and walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Michael stabbed her in the gut in retaliation. She fell backwords onto the bed weakly. She was clutching her bleeding stomach in agony. Michael then moved towards her and began to stab her over and over again. Raven stoof horrified by the sight._

_Michael than left the room and went downstairs. The man from the room was in the kitchen sitting down, his back to Michael. Michael put the knife down and picked up an aluminum baseball bat from the chair. He walked slowly towards the man in the chair and hit him in the back of the head with brutal force. The man fell from the chair to the floor and appeared unconcious, but was having a seizure. Michael than began to beat the man over and over again until there was nothing left but a bloody pulp. Michael dropped the blood stained bat on the floor and left the room. _

_He picked his knife up and made his way towards another room. He entered the room. There was a crib in the room housing a little baby girl(Laurie Strode). He picked her up and hugged her tightly. Then he put her down and left the room. Raven started to hear police sirens. Just then a wave of darkness washed over her as another person appeared in the house. Freddy Krueger. He stared at her cheerfully. He ran towards her and picked her up by her cloak. Raven gasped._

_"Hey honey, you can't stop me now" Said Freddy._

_He then brought his claws to her face._

_But then the nightmare ended..._

**10/31/10**

**Titans Tower, 12:45 AM...**

Raven gasped as she woke up. She was sitting in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Beast Boy sleeping next to her. She let out a sigh.

**Hell...**

"It is time" Said Trigon.

"Finally" Said Freddy.

"Locate the murderer and I shall take it from there" Said Trigon

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Michael's Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FREDDY KRUEGER, HALLOWEEN, OR WHITE ZOMBIE'S SONG 'MORE HUMAN THAN HUMAN'!**

**10/31/10**

**Hell...**

It had taken Freddy a few hours to find Michael, but when he did, a satisfied sigh escaped his mouth.

"Found em" Said Freddy.

"Where is he?" Asked Trigon.

"Smith's Grove" Replied Freddy.

"Alright. I am going to burn the mark of Scath into him" Said Trigon fiercely.

"Ho,ho,ho, I like the way you think" Said Freddy.

**Smith's Grove, 2:30 AM...**

A cell in the top floor of the asylum homed a very tall, muscular man. His hair was long and greasy and in his face. Two black beady eyes were visible. He was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. All of a sudden, a strange, blood red "S" shaped icon appeared on his forehead. A security guard walked towards his cell, and the man got up from his seat. He walked over to the bars of the cell and waiting for the guard to come into contact. The guard walked by, then without warning the man grabbed the guard by the back of his shirt and pulled him against the bars. He turned him around so that he could see the guards face. Then he began to pull the guards face into the bars. The guard screamed in agony. Soon blood puddled on the floor, and the guards face was a bloody mess. Michael then took the guard's keys and let himself out. He walked towards the stairs, and proceeded to the next lower level of the facility.

This man is Michael Myers, the Halloween murderer.

_I am the astro  
Creep a demolition  
Style hell american  
Freak yeah_

Michael continued to make his way down the stairs. A group of security guards came out of nowhere and aimed their guns at him.

"Don't move" Ordered the bigger officer.

Michael walked up to him and grabbed the man's face. He lifted the man off the ground and crushed his face into a bloody pulp.

_I am the  
Crawling dead, a  
Phantom in a box  
Shadow in your  
Head say acid  
Suicide freedom  
Of the blast read  
The fucker lies yeah_

The other security began to shoot Michael wildly. Each bullet had no affect. Michael then walked up to the closest man and broke his neck. Then he killed the others just as quick.

_Scratch off the  
Broken skin, tear  
Into my heart make  
Me do it again_

Michael then made his way into a weird confiscation room. In a glass display case was his William Shatner mask. He broke the glass and took the mask. Then he placed it over his head.

_More Human Than Human _

Michael then made his way down to the third floor of the sanitarium. A big body guard man came out and made a fighting stance. Michael stared at him. The man made his way towards Michael ready to knock him out.

_Yeah I am the jigsaw  
Man I turn the  
World around  
With a skeleton hand_

The man brought his fist towards Michael's face, but was shocked when Michael grabbed it. Then he twisted it until it broke. The man let out a scream of pain. Michael then picked the man up by his shirt and threw him against the wall and broke his skull.

_I am electric head a cannibal galore a  
Television said  
Yeah do not victimize  
Read the mother  
Fucker-psychoholic lies _

Then Michael made his way down to the second floor. Noone was there to stop him. He proceeded to the first floor. All of a sudden, an old man came out of the shadows.

"Michael, stop!" Shouted Dr. Loomis

_Into a psychic war I  
Tear my soul  
Apart and I  
Eat it some more _

Michael stared at Dr. Loomis.

Dr. Loomis made his way towards Michael.

_I am the ripper  
Man a locomotion  
Mind love american  
Style_

Michael Just stared at him.

_I am  
The nexus one I  
Want more life  
Fucker I ain't  
Done_

Michael then grabbed Dr, Loomis by his throat and threw him backwords into a wall, rendering him unconcious. Michael then left Smith's Grove.

_More Human Than Human!_

**Hell...**

"I'm going to teleport him to Jump City" Said Trigon.

"Okay" Said Freddy.

With that Michael was brought to Jump City, his new slaughter-grounds.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. A Killer In Our Midst

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, HALLOWEEN, OR FREDDY KREUGER!**

**10/31/10**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FREDDY KRUEGER, OR HALLOWEEN!**

**10/31/10**

**Titans Tower, 4:00 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch. They were both very depressed. Beast Boy held a mirror the whole time and was observing his old features. He missed his green skin, terribly. Raven wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to sooth him. He returned the embrace and let out a sigh.

"We have to call the others" Concluded Beast Boy.

"I guess your right" Said Raven.

Raven got her communicator and contacted Robin.

"Raven, whats up" Said Robin.

"Me and Beast Boy had a run-in with Control Freak...and-"

"-**WE LOST OUR POWERS!!!**" Screamed Beast Boy.

Robin went wide eyed. Beast Boy's white skin startled him.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can. Lock the tower down" Commanded Robin.

Then Raven lost contact.

"You heard him" Said Raven.

Beast Boy then ran over to the controls and locked the tower down. Now Beast Boy and Raven were trapped in the tower alone...Or were they. Unknown to them Michael Myers had just gotten into the tower about a second before they closed it down.

**Hell...**

"He's in the tower" Said Freddy.

"Excellent" Said Trigon, an evil grin spread across his face.

**Titans Tower, 5:00 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were walking down the lower levels of the tower. They were both bored out of their minds. All of a sudden a tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing an old gray jumpsuit and an old pale William Shatner mask. Raven gasped.

"Beast Boy! That's him! That's Michael!" Screeched Raven.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and ran away from the murderer. They ran into the kitchen and hid under the counter. Beast Boy was madly confused.

"Raven who's Michael?" Asked Beast Boy.

"The child in the nightmares I've been having" Said Raven.

"Wait? So he's real?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Obviously" Whispered Raven.

"But how is he-" Started Beast Boy.

Raven then covered his mouth with her hand. Michael had entered the kitchen. Beast Boy and Raven stared in horror. Michael walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a knife. He held it firmly in his hand and began to inspect his surroundings. He walked over to the computer in the common room and stabbed the knife through it. The power immediately went out. Beast Boy shuddered. Michael walked towards the stairs and left the room. Beast Boy and Raven waited a few moments and abandoned their hiding place.

"Well now we can't see shit" Said Beast Boy.

Then an idea popped up in his brain.

"Rae, I got an idea!" He exclaimed.

"Thats a first" Smirked Raven.

"Hear me out" Said Beast Boy.

"Robin has all that combat shit in his room. If we sneak in there we can take some of it and use it to our advantage"

"Not bad" Said Raven, impressed.

"We need a flashlight though first...I got one in my room" Said Beast Boy.

"Like we'll find it" Said Raven sarcastically.

"Just come on" Whined Beast Boy.

They ran out of the common room and made their way to Beast Boy's room cautiously.

**Hell...**

"This is great!" Chuckled Freddy.

"Indeed" Said Trigon.

"He's gonna fuck em up bad" Announced Freddy.

**Titans Tower, 5:44 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were in Beast Boy's room looking for a flashlight. Beast Boy finally found one under an ancient box of pizza.

"Ew. You carry it" Said Raven. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly.

They left Beast Boy's room and made their way down towards Robin's room. The door swished oped before they got to it.

"No" Gasped Raven.

Michael walked out of the room and walked towards Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy jumped at Michael fiercly.

"No!" Shrieked Raven.

Michael brought the blade of knife across Beast Boy's arm and a deep bloody gash resulted from it. Beast Boy was flung against the wall.

"Beast Boy!" Screamed Raven.

Michael turned to Raven. He began to walk towards her. Raven stood her ground defensively. Michael stopped in front of her and lifted his knife about to stab Raven. She closed her eyes ready for the impact. She heard a dozen thuds. She opened her eyes and saw that Michael was on the ground. Beast Boy had beaten him down with one of Robin's bo-staffs.

"Let's go" Said Beast Boy. Raven nodded, and they ran into Robin's room.

Michael stirred.

Beast Boy picked up everything he thought might be useful, as did Raven. After they got enough explosives and other weapons they left the room. They walked back to where Michael was but found, to their horror, that he was gone. He was lurking in the shadows nearby.

**Hell...**

"Cut em up, cut em up good" Said Freddy.

Trigon just watched silently. Observing Michael carefully.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Jason Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, HALLOWEEN, JASON VOORHEES, OR FREDDY KRUEGER...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, HALLOWEEN, FREDDY KRUEGER, OR JASON VOORHEES...**

**10/31/10**

**Titans Tower, 5:32 PM...**

Beast Boy and Raven looked around worriedly. Michael had escaped and was still loose in the tower.

"Where is he!?" Yelled Raven.

All of a sudden Michael walked out of the shadows. He had the knife ready in his hands. He walked towards Raven ready to strike. Beast Boy got in front of her ready to defend her as much as he could.

"Get away!" Ordered Beast Boy.

Michael walked towards him silently and grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. He drew the knife and brought it towards Beast Boy's chest. Raven ran up behind him and hit him in the back Robin's bo-staff. Michael didn't even flinch as he dropped Beast Boy and turned around to face Raven. Raven smacked Michael across the face with the staff, and michael dropped the knife. Beast Boy lunged forward and grabbed the knife. He got up quickly and shoved it into Michael's shoulder blade. Michael fell facedown to the ground. Beast Boy pulled out one of Robin's many explosives. He was about to drop it next to Michael's head. Raven stopped him.

"If you do that, the whole tower will explode" Warned Raven.

"Ohhhh, good point" Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

Beast Boy shoved the explosive back into the bag he was carrying. He and Raven ran up stairs back to the common room. They ran back into the kitchen. Raven pulled out a big butcher knife from the cabinet. She looked at Beast Boy, who was looking for a weapon. She took his distraction as an advantage and left the room. She ran back downstairs and began to look for Michael. She walked down the hall. Behind her, Michael was lowering himself down from a pipe near the ceiling. He fell to his feet with a thud. Raven turned around quickly, only to have her arm sliced by Michael's blade. She fell backwords as Michael walked towards her. She looked at her arm to see a deep bloody gash, dripping blood down her arm onto her hands. He tried to back up, but it was no use. Michael had her.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy ran behind Michael and stabbed him in the back. This caused Michael to drop his knife. Michael turned around and faced Beast Boy, unaffected by the knife in his back. He grabbed Beast Boy by his throat and began to choke him forcefully. Beast Boy was gasping for air against Michael's grasp. Raven jumped on Michael's back and shoved the knife he had dropped into his shoulder. Michael grabbed Raven by her hair and threw her over his shoulder. She landed against the wall. Michael choked Beast Boy until he lost conciousness. He dropped Beast Boy and made his way towards Raven. Raven got up and ran as fast as she could towards the stairs. Michael followed her slowly.

Raven ran up the stairs to the main hall. She ran to a closet and hid inside. She sat down and began to pant. Then she stopped herself when she heard footsteps nearby. Then everything was silent. She let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden a hole was broken through the door. Michael had found her. He tried reaching for her. She screamed in fear and tried to keep out of his reach. She then grabbed a clothes hanger and stabbed Michael in the eye with it. Blood poured out onto his mask. Then he fell. Raven got out of the closet and ran to get Beast Boy. She found him on the floor, still unconcious. She tried to wake him up

"C'mon Beast Boy, Wake up" Said Raven.

No Response.

"Beast Boy, wake up" Said Raven a little louder.

No response.

She slapped him in the face.

"Wake up, asshole" Said Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes opened slowly. He saw Raven and then his eyes went wide.

"Rae, look out!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Raven turned around quickly. Michael was back. He lifted his knife, ready to kill her. But then Michael was lifted off the ground from behind. A puzzled expression appeared on Raven's face. Michael was then flung across the room with incredible strength. Raven watched as Michael went headfirst into the wall and fell to the floor, unconcious. She looked back at the savior. She gasped.

Standing There was Jason Voorhees.

**Hell...**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Freddy angrily.

"Calm down" Said Trigon.

"But Jason's gonna kill him" Said Freddy.

"So?" Replied Trigon.

Freddy stared at Trigon, dumbstruck at what he was hearing.

**Titans Tower, 6:04 PM...**

Jason held out a hand. Raven took it cautiosly. He helped her up, and then he helped Beast Boy up. Michael walked towards Jason silently. Jason took his machete and stabbed Michael in the chest. Michael grabbed the machete and pulled it out. Jason than brought the machete across Michaels waste, cutting him in half. Michael was dead. Just then the rest of the team finally made it home. They had their weapons drawn on Jason. Raven's eyes went wide.

"No, dont hurt him" Yelled Raven.

They stared at her with puzzled expressions.

"He...He saved us" Said Raven.

Starfire gasped.

Raven pointed over to Michael's mangled body. Robin saw it and his eyes went wide.

"Uhhh, wait, I'm lost" Said Robin. Raven let out an annoyed sigh.

**Hell...**

"Freddy, are you ready?" Asked Trigon.

Shock filled every fiber of Freddy's face.

"Yes, Trigon sir" Said Freddy.

"Very well" Said Trigon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Freddys Dead: The Final Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, MICHAEL MYERS, FREDDY KRUEGER, JASON VOORHEES, ESCAPE THE FATE OR THEIR SONG 'THERE'S NO SYMPATHY FOR THE DEAD'!**

**10/31/10**

**Titans Tower, 8:00 PM...**

"-And then Jason cut Michael in half" Concluded Raven.

She had spent almost half an hour explaining to them the whole situation.

"Well, thats weird" Said Robin.

Awkward Silence...

The window than broke apart. A thousand balls of fire started being flung through the windows by some unknown force.

"Titans Go!" Commanded Robin. Beast Boy and Raven still couldn't do anything due to their powerless states so they raced to safety. What they didn't realize though was that their powers were returning to them. Raven's hair had a tint of violet in it and Beast Boy's skin had a strange tint of green.

"Starfire now!" Yelled Robin.

Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and threw him outside. Robin went flying down and his foot made contact with whoever was attacking them. Robin jumped back and stared at the attacker with shock.

"Freddy?!" Said Robin.

"Yep. Tis me" Said Freddy evilly.

He then threw a ball of fire at Robin. Robin fell backwords and hit his head against one of the rocks on the ground surrounding the island. Starfire flew down and began shooting a barrage of starbolts at Freddy. Each one hit Freddy perfectly, but had no effect on him. He then shot another ball of fire at Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground, unconcious. Cyborg then jumped down and began punching Freddy. Freddy grabbed Cyborg's hand and pushed him backwords. Then he shot a blast of fire at Cyborg. Cyborg was knocked out as well.

Freddy then blasted himself up into the fire-filled common room. Jason was standing there waiting for him. Freddy looked at Jason with fear for a moment. But the fear turned into anger. Freddy ran forward and brought his claw through Jason's eyes. Then he threw Jason backwords with fire. Jason flew right through the wall making a hole. Freddy then searched the room with his eyes.

"Where's the little goth bitch" Asked Freddy to noone in particular.

Beast Boy and Raven had realized that they had their powers back.

"He wants me" Said Raven.

"Fight him" Said Beast Boy.

"I need to meditate first" Said Raven sadly.

"Alright, well I guess I'll hold him off" Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got up. Raven stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Please be careful Garfield" Said Raven. She then kissed him on the cheek. Beast Boy blushed a little, but then stopped.

"I love you" Said Beast Boy.

Raven stared at him in shock. Beast Boy prevented further conversation and ran out to confront Freddy. He stood face to face with the burned maniac.

_Oh my god, I have the remedy for love  
I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm ok_

"Little green boy" Said Freddy.

"Bitch" Spat Beast Boy.

Freddy scowled.

"Does Freddy need to wash your mouth out with soap?" Asked Freddy.

_I cannot change you (I cannot change you)  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
_

Beast Boy continued to glare at Freddy. Then without warning, Freddy threw a blast of fire at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a bat and dodged the blast. Then Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged Freddy. The horn made contact with Freddy's chest and Beast Boy ran him into the wall. Freddy got back up. He spit out blood.

_I never would expect to break this in the end_

"How are you still alive? Raven cut your damn head off!" Said Beast Boy angrily.

"Ahh, let's just say I had a little guardian watching over me" Said Freddy cheerfully.

"Fuck you!" Spat Beast Boy.

He turned into gorilla and Jumped at Freddy. Freddy shot a blast of fire and hit Beast Boy in the stomach. Beast Boy went flying into the wall. He immediately got back up, the rage in his eyes even more fierce than before.

_Something so profound, something you won't expect  
take this scripture like a picture and wear it around your neck  
__the sky it opens up  
don't get swallowed by the flames  
what's mine is yours and yours is mine so take me away_

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Screeched Beast Boy angrily.

_you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave_

He turned into a Tyrannasauras Rex, but due to his weight, caused the floor to collapse. Beast Boy fell and landed on his back on the floor of the next lower level. Freddy walked towards him and picked him up by his shirt.

_I cannot change you  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
I never would expect to break this in the end  
_

"You don't stand a chance" Said Freddy with pity.

_I can't breathe  
wake up from this nightmare that I'm in  
dive into a holy river and wash away my sins  
as I reach (sanctified) the surface of the water now  
I will breathe and burn out my eyes  
_

He threw Beast Boy across the room against the wall. Beast Boy fell to the floor with a thud. He tried to get up. Freddy picked him up by his shirt again. Beast Boy looked at Freddy weakly.

"You got something to say to me punk?" Asked Freddy in an angry voice.

Beast Boy grimaced and spit in Freddy's face.

"You little prick!" Screamed Freddy.

Freddy then threw Beast Boy across the room. Beast Boy skidded across the floor until he hit his head against the wall. Beast Boy let out a pained groan. Freddy walked over to Beast Boy.

"Let's finish this, bitch" Said Freddy defiantly.

He connected his knee with Beast Boy's face, rendering him unconcious. Freddy laughed at the green boy and looked around the room.

"Now where's the other little bitch?" Asked Freddy evilly to noone in particular.

"I'm right here" Said Raven.

She walked out of the shadows. Her eyes were glowing white.

_you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave  
_

"Ahhh, there you are" Said Freddy cheerfully.

Raven looked at Freddy defiantly.

"Azareth, Metrion, **ZINTHOS!!!**" She screamed.

A black aura surrounded Freddy and threw him against the wall. Freddy fell to the ground. He let out an impatient sigh. Then he got up and walked towards Raven, ready to take his revenge. Just then Jason popped out of nowhere and impaled his machete into Freddy's stomach. Freddy fell to his knees. Raven walked up to him.

_So take the medicines to quench the pain we have  
and walk until the end, until you've reached the sand  
a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky  
at intense speeds, we can't catch with our eyes  
you hear the sounds of a third carried out  
just wait (just wait)  
you hesitate  
_

"You'll never kill me! As long as my soul remains **YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!!**" Screeched Freddy.

"You have no soul" Said Raven coldly. She then sat in her meditation position.

_I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist  
_

"**Azareth, Metrion, ZINTHOS!**" She screamed once more.

_You Hesitate..._

A black shadowy version of herself emerged from her eyes and her chakra. Her soul self. It went inside Freddy's chest. His eyes turned white and rays of light emerged from his eyes and mouth. He let out a bloodcurdling shriek of agony. Within seconds he fell to the ground, dead and souless. Then his body turned into dust and flew off into the night. Raven fell to her knees. She let out gasps of relief.

_There's no sympathy for the dead  
(You hesitate)  
_

Then she remembered Beast Boy. She got up quickly and ran to Beast Boy's side. She gently shook him. After a few attempts he finally woke up.

"Hey" Said Raven gently.

"Hey" Replied Beast Boy weakly.

They were silent for a few moments until Beast Boy brought up the million dollar question.

"Is it over" He asked.

Raven nodded.

"Good" Said Beast Boy.

"Yup. It's all over" Said Raven with gentle happiness.

Beast Boy chuckled weakly.

"I knew you could do it, Rae" Said Beast Boy.

Raven blushed.

"You held him off long enough for me to get the energy to beat him though" Said Raven.

"Well of course I helped cuz' im the greatest" Joked Beast Boy.

Raven laughed and kissed her boyfriend's forehead.

It was all over. Freddy was finally dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, MICHAEL MYERS, JASON VOORHEES, FREDDY KRUEGER, OR ESCAPE THE FATE AND THEIR SONG 'THE GUILLOTINE'!**

**10/31/10**

After Freddy was killed at the hands of Raven, everything went back to the way it was supposed to be. Jason fell into a forever sleep after Freddy's downfall. Raven teleported him back to Camp Crystal Lake. Soon after, the titans fixed the common room back up. About a few hours later, everything was back to looking good again. Now Raven and Beast Boy are talking in their new room.

**Titans Tower, 11:30 PM...**

"Beast Boy...what you said earlier-?" Started Raven.

"I love you" Said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled.

"Do you really?" Asked Raven.

"Yes Raven. I love you more than anything" Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then wrapped his arms around Raven. Raven returned the embrace happily.

"I love you too, Beast Boy" Said Raven.

"Sooo does this mean you think I'm funny" Said Beast Boy hopefully.

Raven sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just kidding Rae...But seriously, do you think I'm funny?"

**HELL...**

"My plans are ruined!" Shouted Trigon Angrily.

**THE END...**

**End Credits: 'The Guillotine' by Escape The Fate**

_So lock and load mercenaries  
I see the smoke from the hilltop  
They march one by one  
The battle starts adversaries  
We bathe in our blood  
The worst is yet to come  
We've reached the covenant  
To kill what we have started  
Kill the machines  
We've spawned to fight in the darkest hour_

They really need to know  
We really gotta go  
(We fight to live, we fight for pride) They really need to know  
(We won't back down the weak won't survive) We really gotta go

Please stay here tonight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
Promise me you won't leave my side (The warmest place to lie my head)  
And when the sun comes up we fight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
So promise me you won't leave my side

Trace the blood back to the grave  
The smoke has cleared  
Thousands are destroyed  
They send signals no salvation  
We fight in lock out  
Scope is ready to go  
Armed with explosives  
Spartans stand alone

They really need to know  
We really gotta go  
(We fight to live, we fight for pride) They really need to know  
(We won't back down the weak won't survive) We really gotta go

Please stay here tonight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
Promise me you won't leave my side (The warmest place to lie my head)  
And when the sun comes up we fight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
So promise me you won't leave my side

Please stay here tonight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
Promise me you won't leave my side (The warmest place to lie my head)  
And when the sun comes up we fight (Don't let them find us or we're dead)  
So promise me you won't leave my side

Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
They seek destruction and kill the functions  
Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
They seek destruction and kill the functions  
Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
They seek destruction and kill the functions  
Charge the gates with rust on their gears...

**I liked this one more than the first one lol. I might make a sequeal with a different name involving Trigon coming back or something but I dont know yet. Anyways...R&R plz!**


End file.
